You are Loved
by Hoper
Summary: Adrien's father cancels their plans yet again, and Adrien just can't get over it; this gives Hawk Moth the chance to akumatize him. Can Marinette save him, or will Hawk Moth finally get his hands on a Miraculous? This is a reveal story. It will be a two shot; the second chapter will probably be a song fic (kind of).
**A/N: A guest reviewer on Sick Kitty proposed that I make a reveal story since I have a post-reveal story, so this is it. I think the second chapter is going to be a song fic for Stand by You. I hope you enjoy it.**

Adrien pressed the end button on his phone and sighed. Dad cancelled again, he thought. He sank down against the wall and put his head on his knees.

"Are you okay, Adrien?" Plagg asked. Adrien's only reply a shake of his head. After a few minutes, Adrien raised his head and leaned it on the wall.

"This is the third time this week that he's cancelled," he said quietly, a slight catch in his voice. Without much more warning, tears began flowing down the blonde boy's face. Plagg stared at Adrien for a moment before settling down on the boy's shoulder.

"It's okay, Adrien," he said softly. "I'm sure you'll get to spend time with him soon."

"Maybe," Adrien mumbled, wiping tears from his face.

Adrien and Plagg sat in silence for a few minutes, before Marinette walked around the corner, prompting Plagg to quickly retreat into Adrien's shirt.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked. "Are you alright? Have you been crying?"

The blonde in question stood and wiped his face once more, nodding once.

"Yeah," he answered. "I'm okay now, though, so don't worry."

Marinette stared at Adrien for a moment, studying his face, before nodding and saying, "Okay, well if you need someone to talk to, you can always come to me," with a smile.

"Thanks," Adrien said. "I'll have to take you up on that offer sometime, but I have to go meet my dad."

"Okay. Bye, Adrien," Marinette said with a wave as the boy walked away.

When he had rounded the corner, Plagg removed himself from Adrien's shirt and floated in front of his face.

"Why did you tell her that you were going to meet you father?" the kwami asked.

"I don't want her to feel sorry for me, Plagg. She knew I had plans with him today, and I don't want her to know that he cancelled again," Adrien answered.

"Hm, okay," Plagg mumbled.

"I think I'm going to go home for the day," Adrien said, heading for the doors of the school.

Adrien's Home

Adrien fell onto his bed and buried his head in his pillows.

Just once, I'd like for him to be available. I can't believe that he never has time for me, Adrien thought. He laid in his bed for a while, thinking similar thoughts. Eventually, Plagg sat by Adrien's head and tried to get his attention.

"Adrien," he said. "Adrien, listen to me."

The blonde turned his head to the black kwami with questioning eyes.

"You need to stop. If you keep feeling sorry for yourself, Hawk Moth is going to come after you. I know that you want your father to make time for you, but you have to cheer up. Maybe you should have just talked to Marinette. She always seems to cheer you up," the kwami said.

Adrien only turned his head back into his pillows.

"Adrien, please. We should at least go help Ladybug with patrol. It wouldn't be fair to let her do it all on her own just because you're sad," Plagg said.

Adrien raised his head and looked at the cat-like kwami hovering near his face. After a few seconds, he nodded and stood.

"Plagg! Claws out!" Adrien called unenthusiastically.

He then left his room through the window and started patrolling the city. About thirty minutes into the patrol, a small purple butterfly found its way to Adrien.

"Adrien," Plagg said. "Are you still thinking about your father?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Adrien answered. "Why?"

"Because there's an akuma behind you."

Adrien spun on his heel and pulled out his staff.

This is not happening, he thought.

 **With Marinette—On Patrol**

Marinette, as Ladybug, stood atop the Mayor's office, taking a breather. Her mind was only partially on her task of patrolling the city, though because she was worried about Adrien.

He seemed so sad earlier, she thought. I really hope he's okay.

As if reply to her thoughts, she heard a beeping coming from her yoyo.

"Ladybug," Adrien, as Chat Noir, said as she answered. "I need your help. Please."

"I'll be right there. Are you okay?" she asked.

"For now, but I really need your help," he answered, ending the call.

Hang on, Chat. I'm coming.

 **With Adrien—Near the School**

Adrien swung his staff at the akuma, trying to ward it off without actually hitting it.

Please hurry, Ladybug, he thought.

He swung again, but came just a little too close. The staff made contact with the akuma, and Adrien instantly felt a surge of despair. He struggled against the dark power of the akuma, but could not find the strength to fight it off. After the brief struggle, Adrien was consumed with despair and could feel himself begin to transform into something else.

Marinette landed on the roof in time to see Adrien transform. His suit slowly began to change from a dark black to a deep purple, his mask extending to cover most of his face, and his eyes began to glow a sickly green. He turned to face Marinette and fixed her with a hard glare.

"Chat, no," Marinette whispered as Hawk Moth's mask appeared over Chat's face.

"Chat Noir, I am Hawk Moth, as you know," Hawk Moth said. "I understand that you're feeling abandoned, so I am here to help. If your staff hits anyone, they will instantly love you and want to stand by your side forever. All you have to do is bring me Ladybug's Miraculous."

"Sounds great," Adrien said, his voice deep and gravely. Then he lunged for Marinette, swinging his staff at her. She reacted quickly, jumping back and landing in a defensive position.

"Chat, please. This isn't you," she pleaded. "I don't know what happened to you, Hawk Moth can't help you no matter what happened."

"Yes he can. Once I give him your Miraculous, I can't make everyone love me. No one will ever abandon me. Ever," he said.

Abandon? Who abandoned Chat? Marinette asked herself.

"Chat, you don't need Hawk Moth's power to get someone to love you," she said as she dodged yet another strike from Adrien. "You are loved by so many people. All of Paris loves you, Chat."

Adrien hesitated and whispered, "Not all of Paris." He tried to swing his staff at Marinette once more, but found that he didn't have the motivation.

"What are you doing?" Hawk Moth asked angrily. "Attack her!"

"No, she's right. I am loved, and I don't want someone to be forced to love me. You can't help me, Hawk Moth," Adrien said, throwing down his staff and stomping on it. The akuma flew out of the silver staff, letting Marinette captured it, purified it, and let it go.

Adrien's suit changed back to normal as he fell to his knees.

"I'm so sorry, Ladybug," he whispered as she approached him.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Chat," she said, kneeling down in front of him. As she reached the ground, Adrien's ring beeped several times, signaling his transformation coming to an end. As Adrien transformed back into himself, Marinette stared in amazement.

"Adrien?" she asked in awe.

 **A/N: I feel the need to explain a bit. The akuma didn't come for Adrien as his normal self because Hawk Moth didn't go searching for people to akumatize until after Adrien had transformed into Chat Noir. Adrien was still feeling all mopey, so Hawk Moth saw his chance and took it.**


End file.
